


Breathe in, Breathe out

by fraufi666



Category: Political RPF - Australian 20th-21st c., Victorian State Politics
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Coronavirus, Drabble, Foreplay, I am so sorry, M/M, Meditation, Politics, Press and Tabloids, Romance, Stress Relief, This author will 10/10 go to hell if there is one, Victorian state politics - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraufi666/pseuds/fraufi666
Summary: As number of coronavirus cases increases, an increasingly stressed Premier feels all the more pressured by the public to provide better news. Hounded by the press for questions he has already answered, he desperately wishes to escape elsewhere. However, Chief Health Officer, Brett Sutton gives him a few tips on how to destress.
Relationships: Daniel Andrews/Brett Sutton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Breathe in, Breathe out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is an AU. Although I have used real people and political figures this is entirely a work of fiction. All romantic encounters, events and insinuations are from my imagination. I mean no disrespect to any of the people depicted. I am also in no way politically biased.

Everything seemed to be the same. For months, this nightmare continued and he had to stand and deliver the same bad news that the public did not want to hear. Even when the crowd was sitting further away, he could still see several angry eyes peering from above the masks they had to wear. Even though the journalists were all following the policies he implemented, he did not feel the slightest bit better.  
  
“Is everyone right to go?” Daniel Andrews asked, looking nervously into the cameras. His shoulders hunched over in his trusty North Face jacket: it was a bitter Melbourne winter. A camera man gave the thumbs up. With dread, he started with the dismal news once more.

“My fellow Victorians. Overnight, the number of cases have increased to four hundred and twenty-six. I am urging you to do the right thing and to stay home if you are able to work at home.” As he continued to speak and try and reassure the glaring eyes, his mind was all too aware of the figure that was standing over 1.5 metres away from him. Dressed in an immaculate suit, silver hair and slight stubble, the Chief Health Officer, Brett Sutton looked on in admiration. Andrews could feel his gaze on him and it made him sweat all the more. He droned on, answering the same annoying questions those pesky reporters continued to ask.

“Is a stage five in place?” A young woman asked.

“I’d like to reiterate the point that there will be _no_ stage five if Victorians continue to comply with the restrictions that we have set in place.” Andrews responded mechanically. He was sure that same question was asked to him before, worded in a slightly different way. They were never going to stop and he felt hounded and drained. There was nothing he would like better than to be away from all of this chaos. In all his years of being Premier, he had never experienced anything quite as grueling. Even Matthew Guy’s nit-picking ages from ago meant nothing now.

“And what about small businesses? The economy is going to get worse with more restrictions.” A male reporter stated harshly.  
  
“It is understandable that the economy will take a hit, but the most important thing is Victorians need to do the right thing. We cannot risk a higher number of cases if people continue to carry on as normal.” Andrews straightened the glasses that were falling off his nose. The room felt suffocating as the press continued their grilling and he was glad to finally take a rest as the CHO took over.

“Thank you, Dan.” He heard Sutton say warmly as he sat down. His heart began to race and he had to catch his breath. The CHO continued to answer the questions, his voice level and his expression serene. Andrews could not even pick up what he was saying, as he was so distracted by the man’s calm nature. He seemed to handle the heckling reporters far better, a natural at working under pressure. Andrews wondered how Sutton would have been like as a politician: perhaps he would be indestructible. How much he would have wanted him on his team! But nevertheless, he pushed the thought out of his head. Why would anyone as high esteemed and handsome as Sutton would want anything to do with him anyway? He was well out of his league.

After the press conference was over, Andrews headed back to his office, collapsing into his chair. Despite delivering so many of these conferences, he still felt so exhausted and spent. He could never get used to this. He heard a soft knock on the door.  
  


“Come in.” He muttered tiredly.  
  


To his amazement, Sutton walked straight in, closing the door behind him gently. “You look awful.” He said with concern.

“Gee, thanks,” chuckled Andrews bitterly. The last thing he needed was more criticism, especially not from _him_ of all people.

“No, I don’t mean to offend you, Dan.” The CHO said quickly, walking up to him. “I am just worried about you. You look like you’ve barely slept a wink.”

“Such is the life of a premier, Brett.” Andrews responded, shrugging weakly. “Nothing I’m not used to before.” But Sutton could read him like a book, and the more he tried to appear strong, the more concerned the other man became. “Anyway, how are you so calm?!” He found himself asking, “Those reporters would have asked you the same questions a hundred times before.”  
  
Sutton walked over to stand behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Andrews flinched, startled by the touch.

“You need to relax, Dan.” Sutton advised soothingly. “You’re very tense. And to answer your question, I do yoga every morning. You should try it too.”

“I don’t have time for that.” Andrews responded dismissively, “I have a whole heap of phone calls to make and things to do-”

He felt two hands rest against his shoulders and his heart continued to pound on without mercy. He wished there was a way to turn it off, to stop sweating in front of him. Sutton probably thought he looked pathetic. He could feel the other man’s hot breath against the back of his neck as he spoke.

“Honestly Dan, just give it a try. You’re not doing anything now. Close your eyes and relax.” The intoxicating aroma of aftershave only made him feel weaker. He closed his eyes anyway, hoping this meant that Sutton would leave him alone soon. He did not want the CHO to see him in such a state, it was too humiliating. But Sutton did not seem at all bothered.

“Now, count to ten. Breathe in…breathe out.” Andrews did as he was told, although he was still too aware of the other man’s hands on his shoulders. “Breathe in…breathe out…” He continued saying in the Premier’s ear. Andrew was sure that his breathing was synchronising with his directions by now. As he continued to meditate, he felt the hands trace from his shoulders to his chest and opened his eyes, realising his was enveloped in the other man’s embrace.  
  
Sutton leaned inwards, a gentle smile on his face. This all felt too good to be true. Never, did he think in a million years that this man would have any kind of interest in him.  
  
“Wait…” Andrews interrupted, realising what he was about to do, but unable to forget the policies that he had put in place, “What about social distancing?”  
  
“Premier….” One of Sutton’s hands stroked against the Premier’s scarlet cheek, “There’s an exemption for intimate partners, remember?”

“Oh…r-right.” Andrews said and before he could add much more, felt the CHO’s lips caress his own. He swiveled the chair around to allow Sutton to directly face them, and the kiss became longer and more passionate.

“B-Brett…” The Premier stammered in between kisses, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Premier. Doctor’s orders.” Sutton responded firmly, his hand running against Andrews’s thighs, “My job is to help you relax.” He unzipped his fly, taking his hardened cock into his hand. The Premier gasped as he slowly moved his hand up and down. Andrews clenched the armrests of his chair as CHO continued his gestures, quickening them gradually. He shuddered as Sutton continued to toy with his cock, causing him to shudder in his seat.

Sutton smiled as he examined the other man’s reaction, “Stress really isn’t good for one’s heath. How long has it been since you’ve treated yourself like this?”

Andrews quivered in pleasure, “I-I don’t know…” He mumbled, feeling himself about to come. Now that he thought of it, he could not remember. There was too much pent-up stress and anxiety, worrying about the matters of the state.

“Premier, this pandemic could go on for six months or six years. We need to make sure you last the distance.” Sutton continued, urgency in his voice. His hand quickened its pace, and Andrews felt himself perspire as his knuckles turned white. When he was sure he could not hold his moans in any longer, he gave a single cry and finally came.

Sutton reached into his pocket and took out a few wet wipes that he used to help him clean up the mess he had made. Andrews sat back, still catching his breath after what he had just experienced. He admired the other man’s efficiency and matter-of-fact nature as he eliminated all traces of evidence from before.

After doing so, the CHO took out a fresh one to wipe against the Premier’s sweaty brow. His heart rate seemed to slow down and his breathing became less shallow.

“Are you feeling better now, Dan?” Sutton asked.

“Yes…I think so.” Andrews could feel a smile appear on his face for the first time in ages. “But maybe we should make this a strict priority.”

Sutton planted himself on the other man’s lap, gazing into his eyes. His fingertips gripped the politician's shirt button firmly. “Yes, I think we should. Your health is the utmost priority to me, Premier.”

And without another word, the two found themselves lip-locked once more.

~

The next day, Andrews stood backstage, preparing himself for yet another hopeless press conference. He felt a hand touch his back, but this time he did not flinch. The familiar aroma of aftershave seemed to soothe his anxiety.

“Remember…” Sutton whispered in his ear, giving him the encouragement and support that he always needed,  
  


“Breathe in…breathe out.”


End file.
